Talk:Human Nature
Drummer ROFLMFAO!The drummer is super man! His name is Clark Kent! Jon-117 02:00, 12 June 2009 (UTC) CK is the keyboard-e Such an epic Article. :) Cheka: The red terror ☭ 19:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) God I love this article. Its very well written and its very realistic. Also, I can kind of tell that the writer is a Pink Floyd fan. Hell Yeah! Arcdash 21:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) : God sake man. It's about a band in the Halo Era. That's it's place. Simple as. Joshua (Talk) 19:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Be careful with that axe, Eugen. ;) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Real Band named Human Nature First time reading this article, but yeah, there is a band in our day called Human Nature =D 08:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Right. Here's how this works. You are in a public forum with limited access to free speech. Every user has access to said forum and every user has the same rights. What this means is that if you voice something in said public forum, expect someone to counter it. You do not have the right to not be offended. You do not have the right to just magically make everyone ignore you. We are not singling you out just because you're a newbie. Admins, veterans, newbies, they all get the same treatment. For the people who don't like that, they have the right to shut the fuck up. Then worry about your own fanon articles. No one else is required to pay attention to yours, nor you theirs. Literally everyone on this thread who has responded to you knows their canon inside and out, so if there were a problem with the article, I'm pretty sure one of us would have pointed it out. No one gives a lick how much "researching" you do. You just got finished saying that you didn't like being singled out. Pick one. My hope is that you realize that 118 is one of the favored Halo Fanon veterans for possible adminship in the future, right? Admins who tend to be the equivalent of Halo Bibles. Oh, and please don't use all caps for emphasis. Using all caps in response just makes it look like you're yelling. It really doesn't make me want to read what you're writing. And seriously, stop using chatspeak on talk pages. This isn't the IRC.}} Haha. No. Considering I run under the philosophy that smart people exist to educate me and stupid people exist to amuse me, I really don't care if I get singled out. Either way I win. Welcome to the world of fanfiction. Then stop complaining about being singled out. Seriously. I'm pretty sure MPD doesn't work mid-argument like this. I didn't make the point to say that you really don't know your shit. I made the point to say that everyone else knows their shit, too. Use of anything like "lol." Again: No. I went over this in my previous response to you. You are in a public forum. That means anyone and everyone has the right to call you out, and they have the right to do so as many times as they want so long as they have a legitimate reason. It only becomes bullying when it's done for the sake of calling you out (i.e. deliberate abuse). Look, mate. Redundancy is useful in a security system, but here it just makes you look desperate to get out of this with your dignity intact. The best you can do right now is to just concede the point and leave. I know I've done it, and it's the best way to stop an argument.}} Amen